


Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laura's main goal was to make it to Eden, she didn't plan on caring about other things so much.





	

Laura runs her fingers over Logan’s forehead, going back and forth over a bloodied scar that hasn’t fully healed. Logan is sleeping with his head on her lap. It's been like this for hours since she forced the old car off the road.

This is right? Is it supposed to feel right? Laura wasn't made to want this kind of comfort. She keeps expecting Dr. Rice to come around the corner and reprimand her, but the more she thinks about those rules, the more she wants to break them. Logan didn't fight her when she moved him, in fact he only roused for a few seconds.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Helping you. Go back to sleep."

The position he initially fell asleep in, slumped against the back of the seat wasn't good for his condition. The weight against her now wasn't bothersome. This is what they were supposed to do, right? As a father and daughter.

“Logan is your father,” Charles had told her back at the hotel. It came up in random conversation, claiming it was out of wanting to explain Logan's attitude towards her. “He’s not taking it very easily.”

As if she was supposed to take it any better. Laura didn’t truly understand what having a father meant for herself, only knowing from her file and the vague details Gabriella shared with her that he was her DNA source. They shared the same abilities, but were constantly at odds.

They had made it this far; together, and that's all she has for the moment.

But they have to keep going. The window of opportunity is closing in. If she's late to North Dakota she'll lose her chance to cross the border and lose her friends forever.

Laura guesses Dr. Rice won anyways. She had been caught up with Logan and Charles so much this past week that her friends had been at the back of her thoughts. Even while on the run it was easy to get lost in the discoveries of the outside world. It was a relief, especially with Charles. He got her—understood her, with an unfalteringly open mind. Charles encouraged Laura in a way no one had ever done before. He wanted her to acclimate.

Logan thought she was a problem. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that there were several times he wanted to leave her behind, but she had Charles to tame him before and now the money Gabriella offered him. She knew that could hold onto Logan. At least he wasn't Transigen; he wasn't trying to kill her.

They're in the middle of nowhere, but it's open. There is light and grass and dirt. She could go anywhere and there would be nothing to stop her. There hadn't been another person or car since before they stopped. It's the most freedom she's ever had.

Are the assets on the other side sure this isn't Eden?

Too bad they can’t stay here and shut out the rest of the world.

Which is why they have to go. There were discoveries and setbacks that followed; Gabriella, Charles, Caliban, the nice family from the farm. A path of destruction that wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. Transigen would surely catch up soon. They always did.

Laura decides that she still can't wake Logan yet. The more rest he gets means the better his chances of healing catching up. She's is gonna have to take over and drive them the rest of the way.

With one last look, Laura quietly moves Logan off of her and exits the passenger side to go to the driver’s seat. He probably won't like that she's taking over. Someone of her stature isn't allowed to drive. That's just to bad for anyone who says otherwise.

She has to help Logan. She can get him medicine at the safe house.

That is _right_.

"Daddy..."

_Don’t leave me._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel blocked, like I could've written more...


End file.
